Some service providers provide television guides and interactive programming guides to help viewers find programs to watch. A television guide may be in a form of a dedicated channel that automatically scrolls through a channel listing and displays the media programs per channel for the next few hours. An interactive programming guide may also display channels and media programs per channels. Unlike a television guide, a viewer may be able to navigate through the interactive programming guide by scrolling through the channels in the direction that the viewer wants. The viewer may also be able to scroll forward in time to view the channels and the programs on the channels for future time periods. The interactive programming guide may also allow the viewer to select a particular program to watch or to provide additional information about the program. In some cases, the viewer may select a particular program to be recorded by a digital video recorder associated with the interactive programming guide.
The number of channels and programs offered through the interactive programming guide may be immense and make it difficult for some viewers to find the programs they want to watch in a timely manner. Moreover, considering the number of choices presented to the viewers, it may be difficult for a particular media content provider to present all of its services in an organized manner or in a manner that is easily recognizable by the viewers.